Guess Who?
by AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT
Summary: Naruto was believed already dead and will never come back. Itachi found the almost lifeless Naruto on a river and decided to take care of him. And Itachi gave Naruto a new name, Kiharu that is. Who's he or she now? ItachixNaruto...R


**A/N:** Hello! This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic. Well, I kind of get inspired when I read a lot of Naruto stories. This goes nothing guys…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto…but I own my mind and passion on my story.

**PAIRING:** I will try…ItachixNaruto…since I have read lots of amazing stories about them…and I became their fan too…

**RATING:** T for now.

**GENRE:** Perhaps…adventure and romance? Or adventure and friendship…but I'll put adventure and romance in the settings… I may also attempt humor… (On the later parts…)

**NOTE:** You may encounter thoughts, flashbacks and indication of places, days and time here. So if it's a thought: _Italics_; flashback: **bold**; place, day and time: both _**Italics and bold**_.

**BY:** **-Spring Blood** (You see guys…there were two names in the penname, one is Spring Blood and the other is Winter Dream…actually, there were two authors owning one account so…it was done….)

---------**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**---------

**PROLOGUE: 4 Years Ago…**

4 years ago…

…Naruto was still 5 years old. He was still innocent and pure. He doesn't know anything about his miserable fate – that he was used to be the container of the demon fox. He was still cheerful and optimistic, with all the other children liking him. Then, when he was five, he met his best friend who made him so special and so important. And that's Uchiha Sasuke.

4 years ago…with little Sasuke…

…Sasuke gave Naruto an amulet that contained dried lilac petals. Of course, it was Naruto's first give from his beloved friend. In return, he gave Sasuke a crystal bracelet as a sign of his eternal friendship towards him. Sasuke felt so touched.

"What is this you gave me?" Naruto asked.

"It's a lilac amulet. My mother helped me in doing that." Sasuke replied as flushes of red went to his cheeks.

"I like this so much! Arigatoo!"

Sasuke smiled. Now, he asked, "What's this bracelet? Is this really made of Crystal?"

"Yeah. Actually, I just found it in my closet and went to dad to know if it's real crystal. He said yes and crystal means eternal friendship."

"Wow…you do really trust me that much, don't you?"

"Hehehe…"

Yet, all throughout these four years, although kids love him, his fate cannot be evaded. One night, while Naruto was peacefully sleeping, Yondaime cast a slumber spell on his son and took him at the sacrificial hall. When he's there, the sages rapidly stabbed the poor boy into his chest and mercilessly threw him off the cliff. Yondaime can't do anything, even though he's the Hokage of Konoha, the demon still laid inside him and he needs to be killed so that there would be no more danger in Konoha.

**…0x0x0x0x0…**

In the midst of the forest, young Itachi was walking alone towards his own house, with his eyes covered by his black hair. He was happy that he actually killed his own family, and was proud because he proved that he was way too stronger than them. Suddenly, he saw the almost lifeless body of Naruto floating at the river. He eventually swam and took the body and took care of it. Minutes later, Naruto woke up.

"Uhn…" he muttered and stared at Itachi, "Who are…you?"

Itachi placed a hand on his forehead, "You have a fever kiddo."

"You…haven't…answered—". Naruto fainted. It seemed that he has really a high fever like what Itachi said.

Leaving with no choice, Itachi took the limp body of Naruto and walked all the way to his house.

**…0x0x0x0x0…**

At the house, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He saw the room in white with silk curtains blown by the smooth wind. He tried to get up, yet he felt his back and head ache in unison. The door creaked open, and he saw Itachi going in with a tray of arroz caldo and a glass of milk. Somewhat unfamiliar, Naruto became scared and throw pillows at Itachi. But with Itachi's fast eyes, he was able to dodge the pillows and safely put the tray into the bed desk near Naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHY AM I HEAR?!" Naruto frantically asked.

"Calm down." Itachi replied.

Naruto started to panic and threw things at Itachi that is near to him. Again, Itachi dodged it and quickly get a hold of Naruto's wrists tightly. Naruto squirmed in pain as he felt Itachi squeeze his wrists so much.

"Stop…it! It…hurts…" Naruto pleaded in tears.

Seeing the boy's fragile body, Itachi granted his plead.

As things settled down, Naruto took all his courage again and asked the stranger in front of him,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Itachi. Are you happy now?" Itachi replied coldly.

"Why are you so arrogant?!"

"It's my nature kid. So don't mess with me because I can kill you in seconds."

"Say that you have ill-bred nature!"

"Say that again and you'll see the world of death right here."

Hearing Itachi's voice in a deep, dark tone, Naruto decided to stop whining and settled in the bed calm. Minutes later, Itachi put the tray in front of Naruto.

"Here, eat this so that you can recover fast."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't want to eat, then just throw it outside."

"No. That's not what I meant…you don't know me and yet you're helping me."

"That's because…" Itachi thought twice. He roamed his eyes towards Naruto's body from head to foot and came up with a decision, "…because I have use of you."

"Eh?"

"What's your name kiddo?"

"…" Silence. Naruto can't remember his name, "I don't know."

"You don't know your name?"

"I'm afraid yes."

Itachi sighed, "Well, I might as well get a medical ninja for you to be observed. For know, I'll name you Kiharu."

"Kiharu? Isn't that a name of a girl? Am I a girl?"

Itachi looked at him again. Truly, he saw Naruto's features as somewhat feminine-like. But with his sharp eyes, Itachi can still recognize the masculinity of the boy.

Itachi replied, "You're not a girl. But you might as well act as a girl for me."

"Act as a girl?"

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"Nothing in particular. Since you don't know who you are, and I'm taking care of you, I have the right to change who you are."

"…"

"So?"

"Since I owe you, I'll do what you ask."

"Good. Now eat and get dressed." Itachi tossed the clothes towards Naruto, "Remember, you're Kiharu now."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

"Don't call me Itachi-sama…"

"Then…how should I address you?"

"Call me as your anuie…"

"Itachi-anuie…"

"Good." Itachi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

For once, Naruto…I mean Kiharu felt the utmost security from Itachi. Although he doesn't remember anything from his past, still he felt that he was so cared. After that, Itachi left Kiharu and out of the room. Kiharu ate the food as Itachi was gone.

**…0x0x0x0x0…**

**A/N: **So…how's my work, guys? Anuie, by the way, means older brother. And for some parts, you may find me using Kiharu more often than Naruto, now that he's forgetting everything. Ooooh… Reviews pls.


End file.
